RWBY x Naruto one-shot(s)
by Arionix 64
Summary: Just a single one shot but anyone can request me to write them one. The instructions are given in the first one shot... Rated T for now, may changd depending on one shots.


**Note: Don't own RWBY or Naruto**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Signal Academy:**

Signal academy, a school where children are taught how to handle dust, and weaponary. Including the forging of weapons. In this school, a person unlike others was present. He was trained to kill since youth, and had chakra, not aura like the others. Also, he was a ninja.

Said person was currently on the way to his class. It may had appeared strange as the stereotype for ninjas here was that they are stealthy and wear black clothing, which wasn't that accurate. Ninjas only had a single goal: Information, which could be aquired in a varaity of ways. As he was walking towards his class, he wondered if he could go back to his home, the elemental nations, ever again. He had just stop thinking about his home as he could here the chatter coming from the class. He entered the class and greeted the students, only to be ignored.

Somehow the person's head grew much bigger than his body. He then yelled " I said, hello there muy students! " which got the attention of every single student. The person was wearing dark pants, and a black shirt, over whicn he had a dark green jacket. He also had a headband with a symbol akin to a leaf, had black hair tied into a ponytail and had a scar running under his eyes across his nose. His name was Iruka Umino. After the use of his technique, everyone calmed down and greeted the teacher as 'Proffesor Iruka'.

" Alright students, last week I gave you a few assignments on different subjects that were about weapons, grimm, dust and kingdoms. Now those who have completed them may deposite them on the table. " He spoke. Slowly, the students came and put their respective assignments on the table. All but one, who was trying(and failing) to hide from him. " *sign* Miss Rose, why haven't you submitted yours? " he said, earning a small " eep " from the girl. " I-I forgot to complete all of them. I've almost completed weapons, though. " she said nervously.

" Miss Rose, you'll have to complete and submit your assignments before you can go home. " said Iruka in a stern voice. Being honest with himself, he actually felt a little guilty when Ruby let out a pout. Noticing that most of his students were standing up, he said " Okay, students you may sit down, now open page 103. " . The students sat down and opened the page.

 **Later:**

It was now time for the students to leave, and they were doing just that. After everyone but Rhby had left, Iruka said, " Now Ruby, you may open your assignments, and do them in peace. Ask me if you need any help. " which earned a small fustrated grumble from Ruby. A few minutes later, Iruka asked, " How much is left? Don't you want to go home? " . " This is gonna take me hours! besides, its not like mom is going to be home. " the twelve year old said sadly. Iruka was well aware that her mother Summer Rose, had been killed fighting grimm. He also knew that she would have a great deal of pent up emotions due to her mother's death. She was alot like Naruto, except the fact that she was much more innocent.

" Hey Ruby, if you'll complete this quickly, I'll give a strawberry cupcake, and a few cookies. How does that sound? " asked Iruka, which gave Ruby stars in her eyes and she said " Just give me a minute! " and began completing her assignments.' Yep, a lot like Naruto. ' Iruka thought. He didn't know when he would go back, or if he even could, oh well, he'd help the people present here, and would turn them into good huntsmen, if he could...

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **A/N: So yeah, the first one shot by me has been written. If you want, you can request me to write something, so,,**

 **Here are the rules:**

 **1\. The xover character limit is, at min. 1 and at max. 2. e.g Naruto and Sasuke meet team RWBY, JNPR, ETC**

 **2\. Please tell the specie of the character ( human or faunas(tell the type eg. cat))**

 **3\. Tell weather it is AU or not. AU means that the character was born there and is considered normal.**

 **4\. Tell which universe it takes place in. e.g : this takes place in Remnant.**

 **5\. Pairing (optional)**

 **6\. Request it by Private message.**

 **Now, on to RWBY news, Wiess has finally summoned and will probably break out, Yang has found out a bit about her mother, the white fang has found out about that Blake has been hiding, and that team RNJR has split up... BYE**


End file.
